


John's Christmas Adventure (Through Dream Bubbles)

by fairytailtwists



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Homestuck Secret Santa Exchange, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytailtwists/pseuds/fairytailtwists
Summary: For paranoid.artist on Instagram for the Homestuck Secret Santa 2019
Kudos: 1





	John's Christmas Adventure (Through Dream Bubbles)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paranoid.artist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=paranoid.artist).



On Christmas Eve night, John is tucked tightly in his bed, swallowed by blankets and pillows for no other reason but comfort. It would've been a peaceful night, but his sleep was interrupted by pesky dream bubbles, as usual. He woke up next to a Jade, who was wrapping presents it seemed, judging by the mountains of wrapping paper and gift around her. Jade looked over to John with a smile. 

"Hey John!" she greeted. "Dream bubble?" she asked, although she probably already knew the answer. 

John sighed. "Yeah. That's the third time this week! Can't I get a proper rest?!" he complained, slouching on the couch beside her, not minding the crippled wrapping paper he lazed on. 

"Oh, I'm sorry John, that sounds awful!" she sympathized, listening to her ecto-brother but still continues working on her gift wrapping. 

"It's fine." he mumbled and snuck a peek at the gift currently being packaged. "Turntables?" he questioned. 

Jade gave a giggle. "Yeah! These are for Dave. He always used to make music and send it back to me before the game, so I decided to get him some for Christmas." she explained, a cheery smile on her face. 

John gave an impressed nod. "That's pretty cool." he looked around. "What did you get me?" 

"It's a secret, John!" 

"But I'm not your John, so it's fine, right?" he tried to convince Jade. 

She shook her head. "Not telling~" 

He crossed his arms. "So unfair." His eyes glanced around the room, trying to spot a gift for him, however Jade noticed his stares and smacked him in the arm. "Ouch! That's rude, Jade!" he complained 

"Then stop trying to ruin Christmas, John." 

"I'm not ruining anything," 

"Urg, your such an annoying brother, gosh. Go bother someone else." Jade whined, fed up. 

John rolled his eyes and proceeded to the next dream bubble with perfect timing. Within a blink of an eye, he was in a very new place, a Troll hive it seemed. He figured out pretty quickly from the fabric everywhere and lipstick that this was Kanaya's room. He felt kinda awkward being here without her permission, but he was interested. He started looking around innocently, curious into what Kanaya owned. It was then he had the perfect idea! 

\------

John stopped quickly when the door opened, revealing a younger Kanaya then the one he knew. This would be difficult to explain. A young man standing in a female trolls bedroom. 

"Care to explain why you are in my room, stranger? If you do not answer, I will not hesitate to cut you." She calmly asked, holding her lipstick at the ready. 

"Ah, sorry sorry! I'm just a dream bubble passenger!" he quickly responded. 

She gave a quizzled look, her eyes sharp and knowledgeable. Kanaya sighed and lowered her weapon. "I suppose I shouldn't have been so quick to violence. However, it's not everyday I find a stranger in my hive." 

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Ah, heh, yeah. Sorry about that again." 

"No worries, I suppose." She had taken a step forward and that's when it happened. Almost as if it was in slow motion, John saw his masterpiece come together. Kanaya's foot catches onto a wire and triggers it, a bucket of water falling into her. John laughs so hard he began to float in the air whereas Kanaya can't decide between being utterly furious or insanely embarrassed at the use of the bucket. John didn't have time to see either reaction, as the dream bubble changed once more. 

_______

When John opened his eyes he saw a mess of... Green goo everywhere? The room itself was a mess of pie pans, clown horns and makeup, and surprisingly Christmas decorations. He didn't have to wonder where he was for long when a familiar face walked into the room, derpy eyes focused on the pan of green goo he was holding. 

"Gamzee?" John questioned out loud. Last he heard of Gamzee, he was a crazed monster who went on a killing spree. Yet here he was, chilled and eating pie (he thinks). 

Gamzee loomed over to John, who was floating in the corner of his room. "Who're you? You look like a crazy motherfucker!" His voice was all over the place, raspy and deep. 

"Uhhhhh. I'm John." He responded, clearly confused on how to act. Clearly this wasn't the Gamzee he heard all about, but he still was careful. 

"Heh, cool." Gamzee held up his goo filled pan and grinned. "Wanna try some, motherfucker?" 

John showed clear disgust in his face, but he couldn't deny that he was intrigued by the offer. "What is it?" 

"The best motherfucking thing you'll ever try!" 

... Well that's vague but convincing. 

John shrugged. 

"What is the worst that could happen?" he stuck his finger into the goo, it felt smooth and warm. He hesitated for a moment before committing and eating the stuff. 

_____

_**1 hour later**_. 

John was groaning upside down on the couch, feeling the blood rushing to his head as he felt the chilliest he'd ever been. Needless to say, he had more of the goo then just bite. He felt like his was floating on a cloud of marshmallows. 

"How's that, motherfucker?" Gamzee asked, just as out of it as John, if not more so. 

"I feel AMAZING.!" John yelled happily. 

"Heh heh, hell ya motherfucker." 

John felt bubbly, knowing that he was waking up in the real world. He smiled widely, thinking about his travels through the dream bubbles. 

"Best Christmas ever."

And he woke up. 

~*~*~*~

**Ahh, I hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's crappy and short, I tried to make it as close to the characters as possible. I don't usually write for Jade and Kanaya, so it was a fun challenge. I did have troubles and I'm not exactly proud of it, but my friends said it was good, so I'll trust them!**

**Hope you have a very merry Christmas!!**

**For paranoid.artist**


End file.
